


Brain Waves

by orphan_account



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Bonding, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Internal Monologue, M/M, Mentions of Other Campers, Nervousness, Puppy Love, Questioning, Social Anxiety, Unrequited Crush, Young Love, harrineil, neison - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24364063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The moon glistened over the dark, murky water. It did little to soothe his aching nerves.“Harrison?”.A short oneshot in which Harrison anxiously overthinks about Neil and stares at the lake.
Relationships: Harrison/Science Camp Neil (Camp Camp)
Kudos: 22





	Brain Waves

**Author's Note:**

> sorry its so short! Just wanted to contribute a lil drabble to the neison lovers out here! I hope I did the boys justice! Sry its so short doe!
> 
> Might do a sequel to this :-)

Harrison subtly fidgeted with his hands. He was currently perched on the bench by the lake, listening to the nearby waves calmly crash into the dock’s supportive beams. The moon glistened over the dark, murky water. It did little to soothe his aching nerves.

“Harrison?” a familiar voice asked, causing him to jump out of surprise. His head frantically whipped around to reveal Neil, curiously standing a few feet to his right. Harrison had no idea how Neil managed to sneak up on him so quietly. He didn’t know why he was so surprised, though. After all, he was the one who had asked Neil to meet him here in the middle of the night via an anonymous note.

“Hey, Neil.” Harrison nervously murmured, scooting over and patting the spot next to him, implying it was his for the taking. 

Neil hesitantly inched closer and took a seat, staring out onto the lake surrounding Spooky Island as Harrison had done a few moments prior. He glanced back at Harrison only for his eyes to widen with surprise.

“What?”

“You’re not wearing your hat. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you without it on.”

“Duh. I don’t sleep with it on, dumbass.” His voice remained unsteady, and he prayed Neil didn’t automatically pick up on it. A moment of awkward silence ensued, which Neil broke after about a minute and a half.

“What is it?”

“Neil…”

And at this moment, Harrison froze up. He had wanted to ask Neil this particular question for a while, but in retrospect, it was stupid. The answer to this question was apparent, and he didn’t need a direct answer from Neil to know it. It probably wouldn’t change anything if he got up and bolted. Neil would be too anxious to loudly chase after him. Waking up the entire camp would probably send Neil into cardiac arrest.

But he had already come this far. He decided he would stay, and he would ask. He needed to ask, because to him, the answer mattered.

“... Do you really hate me?” He shivered with regret as soon as the last syllable escaped his lips. He felt Neil’s breath hitch next to him.

“I may not believe in your stupid tricks, but at the end of the day you’re my friend. I couldn’t hate you if I tried.”  
It wasn’t the answer Harrison had expected at all. He thought Neil despised him. But even so, why would he care? He barely hung around Neil, and after this summer he’d probably never see him again, unless both of their parents decided to send them back. Why did he care so much? Why did he spend so much time consumed by thoughts of Neil, and Neil’s opinion on himself? He realized he probably should’ve come to a conclusion about that before he had gotten Neil alone, because it was no surprise that Neil’s clockwork-brain had inevitably come to the same conclusion. Harrison held his breath.

“Harrison, why do you ask?”

They both paused. Harrison continued to avoid eye contact, but he could feel Neil’s eyes staring at him concerningly. The intermittent chirp of the crickets only added to his anxiety.

“I don’t know.” Was the reply, barely over a whisper.

Neil sighed, and with no warning, put his head on Harrison’s shoulder. Harrison flushed at the contact, holding his breath in even more. He worried one wrong move would get Neil to lash out. On the contrary, Neil seemed to be totally lax.

“Don’t stress, dude. It’s all just friendly rivalry. I wanna make it very clear that I’m not as violent towards human empathy as Max is.” 

Both of the boys chuckled.

“At the end of the day, I care about you, man. All of you guys are my family.”

And in that moment, Harrison pondered if he cared about Neil more than he should, but he decided to worry about that later.


End file.
